


Pleeeeeaaaaase?

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the prompt - “well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead.”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Kudos: 6





	Pleeeeeaaaaase?

Eddie knew, he _knew_ when they left the house that morning that Andy was going to completely ignore his list like always. Andy had a habit of being inefficient on their weekly shopping trips, especially if they went to a different store than normal. This week they had to go to Walmart because it was their bulk item restock trip for items such as toilet paper, laundry detergent, etc.

Eddie had mapped out his list so they could hit each aisle once. He grabbed a cart and led them to the back of the store. They had to pass the pet aisles on their way to chemicals and paper. Eddie could almost count to the second when he knew Andy would break off and head to the fish tanks. 

“Well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead,” Eddie called as he watched his husband coo over the brightly colored fish.

“Come on Eddie! Just the one, please?” Andy all but whined. “Look at this one! It’s got a heart on its side!”

“Who’s gonna have to take care of it when you forget you have a fish again?” Eddie asked, hands tucked into his front pockets as he watched Andy touch the tank softly. 

“That was one time Eddie. We were in the middle of studying for finals and I forgot to feed him for one day!” Andy defended. Eddie arched an eyebrow at the other man’s antics but kept his mouth shut. He knew eventually that Andy would pout and give up. 

Andy walked back over, dejected and sullen. Eddie rolled his eyes and gave Andy a quick peck on the lips. 

“Told you there was 0 chance, let’s go get you some ice cream as a reward,” Eddie said as he started pushing their cart back on course.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
